ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop: Adult Cartoon Show: Mitzi's Visit Transcript
The scene opens up at the pet shop. Blythe: have you seen my toilet paper anywhere? All: Your what?! Pepper: Oh My fricking God! That is gross! Sunil: Damn. T'hat is disgusting.' Mrs. Twombly: Hey sweeties. We have met Mitzi the skunk before right? Mitzi walks out of the carrier. Mitzi: Howdy y'all. All: Mitzi! Your back. Pepper runs over to Mitzi. I'm so glad to have you back here. Mitzi: So, has anything changed around here honeybun? Pepper: Nope. I don't think so. Sunil: Catch the egg Pepper! The egg shatters all over Pepper's back. Pepper: Guys, what the hell?! Mitzi Gasps. Pepper: What? Mitzi: Why, Pepper! That is a horrible word to say! Pepper: Oops! Mitzi: Where did you hear that word?! Pepper: uuh.. um? Sunil tries to pull his ball out of the toy bin. Sunil: Come on, Damn it. Mitzi: Sunil! Sunil starts to hallucinate as he hears Mitzi ask him: How about we have some fun darlin'? Sunil: Good Christ! That beer I had this morning must be fighting that smack i did earlier! Mitzi: Where did you hear such words? Sunil: Why sure. I'd love to have sex with you. Mitzi: uuh... p-pardon? Sunil: Your round back end would surely please me. An injection drug flies through the air and "acidentally" injects Mitzi with liquid cocain, taking effect almost immediately Mitzi: what's going on here? Sunil: Lets have some fun Mitzi. Mitzi: Really? You would do that for me? I get really lonely without someone to "have fun" with. sunil: Of course! Later... Mitzi is heard moaning in the storage room. Mitzi: ( panting ) Oh yes... yes... more... come on! Harder... Harder! I don't want to be lonely anymore! (The screen cuts to Sunil ramming himself up her butt.) Yes! Yesss!! Come on! Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhh! I don't want to be lonely!! (Tears form in her eyes) Sunil: You sexy skunk! Let me go deeper, Take it Mitzi! Take it in the butt! Your butt just smells so nice! So... So... Sweet!! Mitzi: Wanna sniff? (Lifts her tail and flexes her rear upwards, presenting her butt) Go ahead, sniff me, I don't mind. Get a good whiff of my scent. Don't be shy. (She rubs her butt lightly) Sunil: Oh! (burying his face into her butt, getting a long, hard sniff, causing him to moan in satisfaction) OH, THAT SMELL!! OH! (He resumes ramming her) Sunil: Oh, God... I think I'm gonna...(He climaxes inside her, leaving sperm to seep out of Mitzi's rear.) The two pant loudly. Pepper walks in. Pepper: Mitzi! What are you doing?! The drugs lose its effects Mitzi looks at Sunil pushing up against her backside. Mitzi: ( Screams ) Sunil. What are you doing? Mitzi pushes Sunil off of her. Sunil: What? Mitzi: Did you just...Just... Mate with me?! Sunil: Yeah, I came up your butthole! So what? Mitzi leaves. Pepper: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!? Sunil: I don't know. She was just very sexy looking, I couldn't help it, especially her back end. Pepper: IF I EVER SEE YOU PLEASING MITZI AGAIN, I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES, UNDERSTAND!?!? Sunil: yes. Pepper walks to Mitzi who has her face buried in the pillow, crying. Pepper: Mitzi, are you ok. Mitzi: What have y'all turned into? Pepper: I'm sorry you had to go through that. Sunil was merely being an idiot. Mitzi: It's not that. it's been a couple of months since ah' visited the pet shop. You all have changed. Pepper: I'm so sorry. We can change. Mitzi: are you sure? Pepper: Please Mitzi. Mitzi: All right. Pepper: Everyone. We're having an emergency meeting. Everyone walks over. Pepper: We need to cut back on this inappropriate crap. Look at us. We have turned into slobs! ''' '''everyone agrees at the same time. Later, everyone goes through therapy and becomes normal again. Mitzi: Ah' can't believe it. You all are cured. Pepper: Look at us. Russell: we're normal again. Pepper: How about we celebrate with a nice ice cream? Mitzi: Sounds like a plan. All: Yeah! Every one jumps and puts one fist in the air as the frame freezes and a song plays. ( note: the pets never swore, refrenced a sex joke, or got drunk or stoned in front of Mitzi again ) Category:Mature Category:Littlest Pet Shop: Adult Cartoon Show Category:Transcripts